Troey
by Kirei Tsuki
Summary: A crack ship I came up with a long time ago; a series of moments between cool guy guitarist Trent and indie chick Zoey in a little town called Rosehaven. TROEY WEEK PROMPTS
1. First Impressions

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for so long. So, anyways, a few friends and I decided to please my old fantasies prior to TDROTI (well, before I saw it), and feed my idea of TrentxZoey(Troey) haha so here goes the first attempt! Hope ya'll like it!**

The breeze was cool and crisp as picked off the vibrant leaves from the maple trees that crowded Rosehaven. All I could feel was the wind hitting my face as I rushed across town to the coffee shop. I will admit, it was pure adreniline and overall excitement that drove me to forget my ruby and pearl moeped that sat in our driveway next to dad's malachite green Volkswagen Polo. Growing up, I had always been alone, with no one to talk to aside from my pet hamster Miss Puffycheeks. She's a great listener, but it'd be great to have friends that are my age. And human…

But today's the day! I was offered a position on the school's journalism team after winning a writing competition on social status in high school. 'Yay!' Courtney, the head of the committee, and our class president, sent me an email somewhere along the lines of wanting only the best of the best on her team, and that after getting rid of a less competent writer, she was in need of a replacement and wouldn't take no for an answer. I automatically agreed to it of course, which she claimed she knew I would. She informed me we'd all meet at her house to discuss the next issue and I volunteered to bring coffee for everyone. Today is going to be amazing I can just feel it!

I took a deep breath as I entered the coffee shop, panting a bit as I got in line. I guess this is where most teens hang out after school 'cause it sure was crowded. I took the time to straighten my pale blue short jumper, which covered up most of my floral yellow and pink half tee. Taking off my cow plush backpack I dug around for my wallet. I bit my lip in a panic until I mangaged to find it under my notes. I sighed in relief. I could NOT screw this up. All the people involved in the commty seem like really good people. I don't want to be alone in high school for a third year in a row. Everyone always seems to like me, but I'm never asked to go see a movie, or have an ugly Christmas sweater party, or asked to split a sandwich. 'Maybe I'm just unlikeable, I've just been mistaking their kindness and friendship. Maybe its just pity…'

I was startled out of my weakened stupor when a loud arousal of clapping erupted from the cafe. I hadn't realized anything was going on in my rush. I guess I missed whatever it was, just like I miss out on everything else…

"NEXT."

Surprised by the movement of the line, I quickly steppedforward. I always seem to get cut in front of in lines. Usually I wouldn't mind, I'll just wait a little longer, but I was without a dounbt on a mission! Pulling out my phone I looked up to the dark teen scowling, her blue lips in a small smile as she looked towards the stage, "Sorry, most of my friends were up there. What can I get you?"

Smiling, I let out a deep breath I never realized I was holding, "That's okay," I eyed her name tag, "Gwen."

She raised an eyebrow, her arms remaining crossed over her black tee and grass green apron, smiling, "And you'd like?"

"OH! Right, let's see, Courtney wanted a caramel frapblast, extra caramel, light whipped cream-"

"Of course. Let me guess, and save you some time. You need a caramel frap, light whip, heavy caramel for your highness, a strawberry vanilla bean for the crazy man-stalker, a vanilla bean with extra whip for the psycic, a salted caramel mocha for the otaku, extra large on that one, and a black coffee for the scary jock, and a orange creme tango for yourself?"

My jaw dropped as I stared at her, "How'd you do that?"

"Courtney sent me a text to make sure you don't mess up." She smiled as she tallied up the order, "We go way back, so don't be to surprised. As for your's, I work here almost everyday but I ujsually make the orders. That red hair and flower aren't easily forgoteen, ya know. Twenty-six forty-eight."

I exchanged the money and waited on our drinks. I was halfway there. 'I hope the other girls like me. Aisling, our comic artist for the paper seemed really cool and told me I could call her Senpai, whatever that means… Sierra was really cool too, a bit eccentric, but overall nice. Jo was kind of scary, but I'm sure she's good at what she does. She seems a bit cocky, but I'm sure there's a nice side to her… Dawn was kind of creepy, but we bonded a bit after she found out I liked making tarot cards. The way she reads people can be a bit embarrassing though, she has a bad habit of calling you out on it. I don't think she means to though…'

"Here, can you carry all of those?" Gwen asked as I picked up all the drinks.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Totally!" I smiled, and spun on my heel to leave, only to come face to face with my drinks splattering across the teen behind me, the impact sending us backwards. I managed to grab onto the counter.

"Oh man!" Gwen gasped, her eyes widening.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I quickly ripped a couple napkins from the counter and attempted to clean the mess I made.

"It cool, it's just coffee." The teen smile, taking my breath away. I mean, I've heard of tall, dark, and handsome guys, but I figured that was only real in Disney movies [1] and the occasional chick flicks my parents are into when they have date night at home. His eyes were so deep, with a soft misty green, which were slightly covered by his thick raven locks. My body lost all motion as I absentmindedly dabbed his green coffee stained t-shirt.

"Are you alright, miss-?"

"Uh, huh? Oh, me? Me miss?" I sputtered out, heat making its way to my cheeks. Why did I have to dye my hair red again?! He let out a smoot chuckle, and I felt myself getting nervous. 'I must look like an idiot! A helpless little girl with my stupid pig tails and cow backpack. Ugh! Why?!'

"Yeah, I didn't catch your name." He grinned, and I began to get an awkward tingling in my stomach. You know, the one where you're not sure if you're elated or gassy, but you're somewhere in that zone. [2] Maybe this guys a criminal! He's too handsome for that, but I could be wrong. Like there's that guy in Physics class, Alejandro, I think, who's really good looking, you know, the tall, dark, and handsome type, who tricked me into getting him an A...Could he be that kind of guy?

"Um, miss?" I snapped my out of my thoughts at his sweet tone caught me off guard. He really did sound sincere…

"Her name's Zoey." Gwen leaned over the counter we snapped back to reality. The sounds of the teens moving throughout the coffee shop returned. The customers huffed in line, and played on their phones while the tapping of keyboards and smooth radio tunes echoed within the cafe, as if time had stood still and returned once again.

"Zoey, sounds pretty spunky. Creative. I like it." I blushed as he stopped my robotic cleaning movements, stopping my hand, "Would you like to go back to the world upstairs, Zoey?" He gave a playful laugh and I could feel my body tense and the color in my face intensified.

"Sorry about your drinks, it was my mistake for stepping up too soon. I'm Trent, by the way." He smiled, letting go of my hand to readjust his guitar case, "Hey Gwen, mind making the drinks and my usual? Cody should be back on the clock after he changes, I'll make sure dad gives you an extra 20 on your break."

"Oh, no, I can pay for it!" I spoke up, not wanting to put my clumsiness on Trent. I did kind of shove it all over his shirt.

"Don't worry about it, its no big deal. So Gwen, how about it?"

"You drive a hard bargain, but I'll take it," She smirked, "If you give Cody an extra ten."

"Are you trying to beat me at bargaining?" Trent frowned, but his tone was as calm and smooth as when he spoke to me.

"I'm simply haggling. Don't be a jerk, come on Trent." Gwen punched his shoulder, making Trent's serious exterior crack.

"Fine, but no more of what I witnessed last Tuesday! I'm still trying to get rid of that mental image." Trent chuckled.

"We weren't doing anything!" Gwen threw her hands in the air, annoyed.

Trent laughed, "It's cool, calm down. Go ahead and put them all on my tab. Same for the dude behind me. The short brunette boy looked up from whatever he was reading with a careless glance and muttered a sarcastic 'thanks'.

Gwen rolled her eyes and went to help her co-worker with the orders. I fumbled around with the wet napkins in my hand until they began sticking to my finger. Realizing he was staring, I hid it behind my back and smiled awkwardly. He smiled and held out his hand, prompting me to look away and set it in his hand. He tossed it in a nearby trash. An awkward silence passed until I built up the courage to speak to him.

"Sooo, you play guitar?" I asked. Duh! Obviously! What kind of question in that?! I frowned and silenced my thoughts.

"Yeah, my dad owns the shop and let's my band perform here on Thursdays after school."

"That's amazing!" I grinned, clutching both hands.

"Thanks. So, what's all the drinks for?" Trent smiled, taking a long whiff of the fresh coffee.

"Oh, I'm taking them to my uh, friends, house. The journalism club is meeting up to discuss the next newspaper for school."

"Oh, cool. I'm guessing you go to-"

"Rosehaven High? Everyone here seems to go there. Its the only high school in town." I laughed and his cheeks turned pink has he nodded in realization.

"Right, I go there too. I see you around sometimes too." He closed his eyes, as if thinking a time he had seen me hallway or in the lunchroom.

"Really? You noticed me?" My eyes widened. Honestly, I didn't think that was possible!

"Of course. You're the only redhead I've seen that wears a flower in her hair everyday.

"Oh, right… But...this is the first time I've seen you…" I couldn't figure it out. He seems so nice and he's really cute, and he's a decent height. Surely I would've recognized him from somewhere…

"Well, I guess some of us aren't as noticeable as the rest." He shrugged as Gwen returned with our drinks.

"Here you go, and this time, I gave you carriers. Use them wisely." She smiled, tilting her head.

I smiled thankfully as I grabbed the loaded carriers, "Thanks, Gwen! And thanks again, Trent."

He put up a hand and bowed playfully, causing Gwen to roll her eyes. Taking a glance at my clock, I gasped and ran out of the shop..

(No ones POV)

As Zoey ran from the shop, Gwen gave an all-knowing smile to Trent, who stared after the pigtailed girl.

"Stop it."

"You're making the face."

"And you're making that face." Trent muttered, irritated.

"You so like her." Gwen smirked, grinning deviously.

"I just met her. She spilt coffee on me too."

"Can we all agree that he likes her so I can get my coffee?" The smaller teen behind trent crossed his arms, taking a moment away from his book.

Trent rolled his eyes, swallowing heavily, "Sorry man, Gwen, give him something to eat too on me. I'm heading upstairs." He grabbed his coffee and readjusted his case. He looked at his coffee splattered shoes and frowned, and muttered about how he needed to pay more attention to his surroundings. He paused, and quickly reached for the floor.

)O(

(Zoey's POV)

"You're late." Courtney frowned as we walked into her living room. It was a rather large house, clean and pristine, but overall warm and cozy, as if it was designed to be pictured in one of those home design magazines mom likes to cut out and pin to posters.

"I know! I'm sorry! I ran all the way here and there was this guy-"

"No buts. No excuses. I do not accept tardi-" Courtney was interrupted by Aisling holding up an angry Corporal Levi cutout attached to a stick in front of her face.

"Calm it Hime-senpai!" Aisling smiled and hugged me. I tapped her arm frantically as her chest smothered me. I gasped loudly as I took in a gulp of air as she bowed on the floor apologizing for almost killing me.

"Oh get up, Red's alive." Jo rolled her eyes as Dawn scraped her excess whipped cream into Jo's cup as Jo licked her lips excitedly.

"O-M-G! You know how tragic that would be if you like, actually died?!" Sierra stared at me, sipping on her drink a good while, waiting for me to answer.

"Uhhh, really bad?" I wasn't exactly sure how to answer that one.

"Okay, fine, I'll let it slide this time." Courtney rolled her eyes, smirking.

Aisling pulled her into a hug, luckily Courtney was taller than her, "You're a good egg, Court." She smiled, petting the blushing CIT and class president.

"Stop that!" Courtney groaned, irritated.

"Zoey, can you get the door?" Dawn spoke up, snapping her lid in place and sipping a bit of her drink.

"What?" I raised a confused eyebrow. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. The girls grew silent as I walked towards the door. I looked to Dawn and pointed at the door, she smiled and nodded. The girls exchanged confused glances. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Trent?"

"Um, hey, Zoey...Hi ladies, I didn't mean to interrupt. Its just, you dropped your flower when you ran out I guess, so um, here." He ran a hand through the back of his hair, holding out the flower in all of his beautiful, coffee-coated glory.

"Thanks, Trent." I smiled gratefully and took it into my own hands, blushing a bit.

"No problem, I guess, well, hope, to see you around." He smiled and began backing down the stairs, "Bye ladies. Bye Zoey."

He smiled and walked down the street as I closed the door. I began walking back to the living room, putting my flower back in my hair. Looking up, I realized everyone staring.

"What?"

"Forget the stupid paper! Who was the that?!" Courtney yelled as the girls laughed, and began asking me questions about my new 'special' friend, as Aisling put it.

"Is he your boyfriend? He's SUPER hunky! Like my Codykins…"

"He's still not into you…" Jo rolled her eyes.

"Forget Cody, did you see the eyes on him? What are they, jade, maybe?" Aisling bit her lip with a mischievous expression.

"Who cares, the guy had guts showing up here like that. Props to him." Jo grinned, taking a lick of her whipped cream.

"He's alright I suppose…" Courtney smiled, sipping her drink.

"Do you like him?" Dawn asked, tilting her head a bit. I paused for a minute. I guess I never asked myself that. I closed my eyes like Trent had earlier, recalling when I was with him at the coffee shop. I smiled as I remembered his calm exterior, and velvety voice. I smiled and felt the warmth rise to my cheeks as when he said he liked my name, and touched my hand." Peaking an eye open, each girl was looking at me expectantly.

"Yes."

**Welp, there it is! Prompt one has been completed! BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR ART FOR EACH CHAPTER ON MY DEVIANTART UNDER THE SAME NAME! NIGHT!**

**[1] - Reference to what Zoey said about first meeting Mike, and also a reference to a certain Disney prince I will probably use for Trent in the Disney prompt**

**[2] - Frozen ref! (First Time in Forever)**


	2. Cooking

**Troey Week**

**January 2nd **

**Prompt: Cooking**

Zoey sighed as she fingered the rim of the measuring cup in front of her. As usual, she sat next to an empty seat in her Culinary Advancement class, but after hanging out with the committee, she had finally gained a partner. Aisling was usually her partner, but after a party gone wrong, Aisling landed herself in the hospital because Sierra forgot about her shellfish allergy. After seeing her fighting for her life on the dance floor, there was no way Zoey would trust biscuit like foods again. In a sense, she felt rather guilty. She hadn't known about the allergy and had eaten some of DJ's killer crab cakes and made contact with the poor mangaka. Pretty much everyone did. Now she was stuck partnerless in a class she honestly, wasn't the best in. Aisling, though it was hard to understand her with her voice being so raspy in recovery from her throat closing had asked Zoey if she'd be okay without her in class, and out of guilt Zoey automatically told her she had it covered.

Not only had she lied to her friend, Aisling knew. She knew Zoey could barely make eggs without either killing someone or burning something, whether in the pan or not. Usually Aisling would cook and Zoey would set the area or decorate. She was screwed. On the brightside, she wouldn't be bringing Aisling down with her. Honestly she felt terrible for Aisling carrying her most of the way in the class, but Aisling said she'd rather do all the cooking that have to hold the teachers beard away from his face while he threw up whatever Zoey had concocted. In a way it was a blessing for both of them. But now her guardian angel was gone. They were baking today, and Zoey was less than thrilled. Growing up, she never really baked with her parents like most kids do. Her parents were usually out enjoying life and embracing the change which came before them, laughing lightly and forgetting they had a daughter to take care of.

She always loved decorating cookies at the parties in preschool, but she never could make cookies to decorate herself. Of course she had tried, but after ticking off both her carefree parents, which isn't easy, she gave up on teaching herself.

Sighing, she pulled her legs into her seat and laid her hands on her knees.

"Is this seat taken?"

Frowning, she looked up from her knees. Once again she was swept away by the misty green eyes that dove into her mauvy browns. Heat rose to her face and she quickly but her legs and arms down, "Trent!"

"Hey Zoey, what's up?" The raven haired teen smiled as he took a seat next to the startled indie.

"Not much. I just, you know, haven't seen you around since, well-"

"The coffee shop crash?" Trent smiled.

"Since you returned my flower." Zoey smiled nervously, unsure of where the conversation would go, or better yet, where she had wanted it to go. Ever since she had met Trent, she had been on the lookout. She searched for him and his signature guitar case everywhere she went in town. Minus the girls' room. That would be weird, right? Nevertheless, she hadn't been able to make him out in the constant crowds that plagued the halls. Being a bit taller probably would've helped.

She would never admit it, but she sometimes got peeved at her new friends too. Sometimes the committee would have an add or a piece about his band, their performance, or where they plan to perform. Sometimes she would go to the coffee shop and pretend to want to order something, but either Gwen, Cody, DJ, or their regular, Noah, would give her a prompt "Trent's not here." and send her on her way with either an apology or a knowing glance of sympathy.

"So, apparently we have to have some extra curriculars in order to gain more credits. They wouldn't let me retake any music courses since I finished them all, so they tossed me in here. It was either that or an extra math class. I'm not to big on math. I'm good at it, but it can get really boring, ya know?" He smiled, removing his bags and guitar case.

"O-oh, yeah, I know…" Zoey smiled brightly.

"Alright students. Considering the amount of students that have so willingly joined our class this week, along with some absences, we're going to be baking today. Baking requires precise instruction and measurements. Each team has been giving a recipe to follow. Your partners will be giving you your grade today based off a checklist. You must decide whether your tasty treat has been baked properly, taste exquisite, and is safe to eat, and its overall appearance. Good luck. You may begin!"

"Okay, so where do we begin?" Trent smiled, taking up the list, "You gathered the ingredients already? And the utensils too? Good job!" Trent smiled.

"Let's hope I can do better when we start using them…" Zoey muttered, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry?" Trent looked up from the mini sink at their center.

"I'm not exactly the best cook. I've never really baked before…" Zoey sighed as she hugged herself, a downcast expression gracing her usually happy features.

"Well why not? Baking's pretty fun. I use to bake with my mom a lot before she passed." Trent smiled kindly, drying his hands before opening the flour.

"I''m sorry about your mom, Trent. I guess, maybe I'm just not meant to bake…" Zoey frowned, passing him a large bowl as he dumped the dry ingredients into one bowl, measuring them out one by one.

"It's okay. It wasn't anyone's fault really. Did you ever bake with your mom?" Trent gave her a gentle glance, as if aware it was a touchy subject.

"No. Mom never had time to bake with me. And I never could do it myself. So I gave up." Her voice was bitter as she recalled trying to bake while her parents had a night on the town. All the times she had alerted the fire department, or her parents because of not knowing whether to use the stove or the oven, how many times she's added to much of something, burnt herself, or tasted her salty dry failures alone.

Trent gave her a long glance, which she didn't understand. She didn't think he was criticizing her or thought she was stupid. It was unreadable, and she wasn't sure how he would respond to her confession. She felt a bit guilty pushing her family problems on him. She had only met him once, yet for some reason she felt as if she needed to tell her problems to Trent. She felt so open, and although she tried to hold in how she felt, it all came spilling out of her mouth when she was around him.

"Can I bake with you, Zoey?" Trent smiled, the bright exterior and breezy gentle eyes returning.

"Well, I mean, we kind of have to." Zoey chuckled awkwardly, referencing to their current class.

"No, I mean whenever you want to. So you don't have to be alone. It takes all the fun out of baking not to do it with someone whose company you enjoy. Trust me, I know…"

Zoey's doe eyes widened as the words dripped off his lips. Someone actually wanted to bake with her. Better yet, he enjoyed being around her.

"Excuse me." She held up a finger before calmly exiting the classroom. Trent, confused, looked towards the exit. The class looked up when they heard a very excited 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Zoey re-entered the classroom as calm as before and took a deep breath and smiled at a rather amused Trent, "Yes. I'd love that."

He let out a chuckle, "Alright, well, how about we get started on the wet ingredients. You're gonna mix the butter and sugar together."

"But sugar's a dry ingredient. Shouldn't it go in the other one?" Zoey questioned, measuring out the sugar.

"Well, depending on what you're baking, it can sometimes make the dessert sticky and tough. It also breaks it down easier to get the right texture or something like that." Trentt explained, "Whoa, hold it right there, Red. That's one of your problems. In baking, measurements need to be as close as you can get it. Always smooth off the top, so you have the exact amount. That prevents excess ingredients that can ruin the dessert." He glided his finger over the measuring cup.

"Wow, Trent, you sure know a lot about baking." Zoey smiled, combining the sugar and butter.

Trent whisked together the dry ingredients, "Yeah, I usually bake the morning foods at my parents' coffee shop. It was originally my grandfather's, but after he passed my mom got it. Its suppose to be mine one day, but dad takes care of it while I'm in school."

"That's really cool of him…" Zoey frowned a bit, "You were all so close."

"Yeah, good memories. Sometimes its hard, but I know she's watching over us. No worries, she taught us well." He let out a hearty laugh and I smiled at his strong spirit.

"Okay, we're not gonna use the big guns." Trent smiled and removed the electric mixer from her hands.

"What? Why? Aren't we suppose to?" Zoey brought a figure to her bottom lip, confused.

"Well you can, but since you're not too use to baking, you need to learn what texture you're looking for. Can't do that when you can hardly see inside the bowl." He handed her a whisk, which she took with a doubtful look. She began steering, her tongue peeking out the side of her red lips as a focused look took hold. She stopped as she heard Trent laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" She frowned, glaring at the teen.

"You're stirring it like it ate your graham crackers. Don't attack it. Turn it to the side and kind of flip it. Do it quickly but no projectile please." Trent held up his hands backing up to grab a couple eggs and a small bowl. Once the whisking was finished, he came over to her. She panted a little, not expecting to work her arm as much as she did.

"You okay?" Trent eyed her exhausted for cautiously.

"Me? Oh, yeah. Totes." Zoey took a deep breath and smiled excitedly, "Ooo~! Eggs! Can I crack one?"

"Sure." He handed her and egg. She knocked it against the counter and it burst against it, coating her hand.

"Awww….that's usually how that old lady from the food channel does it." Zoey facepalmed with her clean hand.

"Haha, go ahead and wash your hand. I've got the counter." Trent smiled and went to grab the disinfectant and some towels and she rushed to the trashcan. She side at getting ahead of herself. It was really awesome of Trent to help her learn to bake, and here she was rushing into it. She definitely needed to be a better student…

Walking over she approached downcast. Trent frowned and took her hand, pulling her closer, "Watch me, okay, Zoey."

He tapped it lightly against the counter, allowing it to crack and cautiously popped it open into a small bowl, "Make sure you check for shells, okay. That can make the cookie tough and I don't think anyone's a big fan of shell cookies."

Zoey smiled and nodded, and Trent handed her an egg. She repeated his instruction and opened the egg into the small bowl.

"Oh no! I got a shell!" Zoey frowned, a bit let down.

"Don't worry, just pick it out." Trent smiled, pulling out the tiny piece, "You're doing really good actually. Next is vanilla. You can't really mess this one up since its not dry and its mainly just for a sweet taste. It doesn't take too much though. Wanna give it a go?"

Zoey nodded and took up the teaspoon. Hovering over the small bowl, Trent poured it into the spoon and nodded, letting Zoey pour it into the bowl.

"Alright, chef, mix it!" Trent smiled, and Zoey let out a deep breath. Whisking it like he had showed it earlier, she gave him a bright smile as he brought over dry ingredients.

"Now we add. Keep on mixing. We don't want to overwork the dough, but we want to make sure its combined well. So when mixing, add a little at a time. It makes the combining part a bit easier." Trent smiled as they slowly mixed the dough. Trent eyed the vibrant girl beside him, working hard on the task at hand. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and although she made a lot of mistakes, she kept going. Once they were finished, the threw flour onto the cleaned counter and rolled out their dough, covering the top in flour as well.

"We made it!" Zoey cheered, thrusting her fist into the air.

"Yeah, we probably don't have time to let it chill, so let's cut them out and bake 'em." Trent smiled, "They'll be great I bet."

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the bell. The class let out a sigh of frustration.

"Aw, come on man, I didn't even get to taste mine!" An upper classman yelled from the back.

"At least you finished, we didn't even get to mix ours." Two girls complained, continuingly agreeing with each other over their misfortune.

"Don't worry, students. Considering most of you took your time talking, I don't expect most of you to finish. I suppose we can finish it up tomorrow and follow up with a writing assignment." The teacher put down his magazine and rubbed a hand through his greying beard. The class cheered and sighed in relief as they began wrapping up their dough and stuffing them in a rush in the fridge.

Trent let out a long sigh and began rolling the dough into a bag and putting it in a freezer zip-lock.

"This was awesome, Trent! I can't believe we almost finished!" Zoey smiled, stuffing her books into a flower shaped backpack.

"Yeah. I'm sorry we didn't finish. Maybe next time…" He frowned as he put it in the freezer and washed his hands. Drying them quickly, he walked over to their area and began grabbed his stuff.

Zoey frowned, "Hey Trent," he frowned at his name and looked up, surprised to see her smiling, "Thank you for teaching me. They'll taste great. I know it! We worked too hard on them for them to taste bad. Plus I have an Iron Chef on my side." She winked, causing a startled blush to grace his cheeks.

She headed towards the door as he leaned against the counter, a blank stare over-taking his features, "So you're not mad that we didn't bake them?"

"Nope. Like you said, its the fun you have baking with someone whose presence you enjoy that makes it worth doing. Its the memories and journey that make the treat all the more sweet."

Trent smiled, his hands tightening on the counter's edge, "Hey Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do this again? In a real kitchen? Together? I think you'd really like baking cupcakes…"

"Yeah." A curve came to the corner of her lips, "I'm free all Saturday."

"Okay. And Zoey?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For baking with me."

"We can bake together whenever you want, Trent. My kitchen's always open." She smiled and left, not noticing the smile that graced the blushing teens face.

"Just ask her out already!"

Trent jumped at the sound and grabbed his bags and case, letting out a startled, "Sorry Mr. Coosly!" as he ran out of the room embarrassed.

**Gah! Trent! Why are you so cute?! This is not okay! You're making me fangirl, dammit! Haha, hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
